Les plaies de Salazar
by Loupiote54
Summary: Salazar quitte Poudlard ce jour. Quelles sont ses pensées? Ses regrets? Que va-t-il faire?


Voici un petit one-shot sur Salazar Serpentard, son passé et ses sentiments au moment de quitter Poudlard. Bonne lecture.

 **Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK. Rowling, je ne fais qu'offrir ma version d'un personnage souvent dépeint trop noir.

* * *

 **Les plaies de Salazar**

Je regarde avec nostalgie la chambre où j'ai dormi et travaillé de nombreuses années. Le lit de chêne massif, au manteau orné d'une guivre, est fait, les tentures vertes brodées d'animaux d'argent ornent toujours les murs mais ma malle est fermée, la cheminée éteinte et ma table de travail, d'ordinaire encombrée de nombreux parchemins, est nue. J'y discerne encore mes initiales gravées au couteau, le cœur tracé à l'époque où je venais d'épouser Mélissandre, les marques plus claires où se trouvaient toujours mon pot à encre et mes buvards...Cette table me suit depuis l'adolescence, quand j'ai remplacé mon bureau d'enfant trop étroit par ce meuble plus large et vaste, à l'époque où je rêvais de devenir le plus grand sorcier du monde et où je me suis plongée avec délectation dans l'étude des potions et des arts sombres.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais qui de nous quatre, les Fondateurs comme certains nous appellent, est le plus grand mais je suis sûrement le plus triste. Mon épouse est morte et le fils qu'elle m'a donnée au prix de sa vie n'a hérité ni de sa générosité, ni de son charme et n'a pas plus intégré ma ruse et mon intelligence. C'est un ingrat et un idiot, guère plus qu'une petite brute. Auparavant, j'avais mes amis mais aujourd'hui, ils ne me font plus confiance.

* * *

Mes mains tremblent en revoyant le visage blafard de cette jeune élève de Gryffondor. Elle s'appelait Mary et un élève de ma propre maison l'a tué pour être née dans une famille Moldue. Je n'aime pas les Moldues, je ne m'en suis jamais caché. De nombreux sorciers ont brûlé, brûlent et brûleront à cause d'eux. Je n'ai jamais accepté de Né-Moldu chez les verts-et-argents parce que je crains qu'en les formant, ils se retournent contre nous ou indiquent sans le vouloir l'emplacement de Poudlard à leurs parents. Pourtant, j'ai toujours respecté l'avis de mes amis, quoiqu'en maugréant et jamais je n'ai souhaité qu'un de mes serpents essaye de tuer leurs élèves.

* * *

Je sais que j'ai une part importante de responsabilité , je me suis toujours montré méprisant envers ces fils et filles de Moldus malgré mes efforts pour rester objectif, et je n'ai jamais réussi a oublié la haine ressentie quand un de ces maudits chasseur de sorcière a tué mon frère encore au berceau mais je n'aurais jamais encouragé le meurtre d'une fillette de onze ans.

* * *

Godric, comment as-tu pu le penser? De Rowena, si raisonneuse et logique, j'aurais accepté les soupçons même si j'en aurais souffert mais de toi, mon vieux compagnon...Je te connais depuis si longtemps, j'ai vu comment tu me regardes à présent, tes messes basses avec notre dame aux aigles et ton malaise quand j'ai juré sur ma magie ne pas avoir approuvé ce crime. On dit que la trahison d'un ami est plus terrible que mille d'une amante. C'est vrai. Le plus terrible des sorts, un maléfice capable de me faire endurer une infinité de supplices, m'aurait blessé moins profondément que ton manque de confiance en moi. Si nous en sommes arrivés à ce point, nous qui auparavant nous comprenions d'un geste ou d'un regard, je n'ai plus qu'à partir.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre en grinçant, me tirant de mes noires pensées. Je reconnais la silhouette joliment ronde, les boucles d'un beau blond cendré striées de légères traces argentées, comme si une fée y avait passé les doigts en y déposant un peu de sa poussière magique et les grands yeux gris clair dans le visage en forme de coeur d' Helga Poufsouffle.

-Je suis venue te dire au revoir, dit-elle en souriant doucement.

* * *

Elle a déjà compris, comme toujours. Si j'avais eu vingt ans de moins, j'aurais peut-être courtisé cette femme, pas pour ses talents de cuisinière malgré ce que raconte Gryffondor mais parce qu'elle est puissante, éprise de justice et d'équité, farouchement loyale et admirable.

* * *

Je sais qu'elle m'a défendu bec et ongles, tenant tête aux deux autres, quand ils ont voulu un serment sur ma magie, afin que si je mente je sois privé à jamais de mes pouvoirs. J'ai élevé un basilic comme mon propre enfant, côtoyé des dragons et traité en égal avec les sorciers les plus puissants de ce monde mais je n'ai jamais rien connu de plus terrifiant qu'une dame Poufsouffle en fureur.*

* * *

La dame en question m'embrasse avec affection mais ne m'étreins pas. Je n'ai jamais été très tactile, à part en privé avec ma regrettée Mélissandre. Cependant, pour Helga, j'ouvre les bras et elle s'y jette. Nous ne nous séparons qu'au bout d'un long moment, à regret pour moi. J'espère qu'il en est de même pour elle. J'ai encore l'odeur des herbes et épices qu'elle a utilisé aujourd'hui en cuisine dans les narines. Cannelle, romarin et menthe. Elle est belle, pas de la beauté de vierge des glaces de la si froide et inaccessible Rowena dont le visage parfait semble venir d'aussi haut que ses rapaces favoris mais d'une façon beaucoup plus terrestre, celle d'une femme d'âge mûre qui a eu six enfants, splendide dans sa jeunesse et qui garde le charme d'un crépuscule de printemps.

* * *

Helga ne s'est jamais mariée et a toujours sélectionné ses amants avec soin. Je crois que sa troisième fille est de moi, la talentueuse Anna qui a épousé un noble français.** Elle a été conçu lors d'une fête du Renouveau, la seule où j'ai tenté quelque chose. Une enfant du premier mai qui a des yeux aussi noirs et perçants que les miens. Si mon intuition est bonne, j'ai une raison de plus de lui être reconnaissante: j'aurais une descendance autre que celle de mon ivrogne de fils.

* * *

-Tu me manqueras,je déclare.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent, prenant la teinte d'un ciel d'orage, et elle pointe sur moi un index autoritaire.

-Tu as intérêt à m'écrire souvent Sal' ou je viendrais te chercher.

-Promis Helly.

Je sors de ma poche un collier, simple lien de cuir duquel pend un petit blaireau de porcelaine fine.

-C'est...

-Tu connais ma crainte que les Moldus attaquent Poudlard un jour. Si jamais cela arrivait, si jamais l'école est menacée, il te suffira de briser la figurine et je transplanerai aussitôt.

* * *

Elle accepte le cadeau avec un sourire profond qui illumine son visage et je regrette une fois de plus d'être un vieillard ridé au crâne chauve. Poufsouffle m'accompagne jusqu'au portail de l'école. Après un dernier adieu, je m'éloigne sans un regard en arrière de l'endroit qui a été si longtemps mon foyer et que j'ai aidé à bâtir. Je me demande comment réagiront Godric et Rowena en découvrant mon départ. D'ailleurs, où aller? Pourquoi pas l'Egypte, pour réchauffer mes vieux os? Du soleil, une magie puissante et inconnue de moi, une correspondance assidue avec Helga...Un endroit idéal pour guérir un cœur meurtri.

* * *

Je vais essayer de nouveau de pardonner aux Moldus les souffrances de ma famille, ma mère en deuil, le doudou préféré de mon petit frère en main et la rage impuissante de mon père devant son mutisme, les sanglots silencieux de ma sœur...Je suis assez puissant pour largement dépasser le siècle d'existence. J'ai encore du temps pour guérir mes vieilles blessures. J'espère juste que mes Serpentards sauront se débarrasser de ce mépris que je leur ai transmis inconsciemment, aveuglé par mes craintes. Même un grand magicien peut-être un crétin parfois. Juste avant de partir, j'ai demandé à Helga de changer un paramètre du Choixpeau. Les Né-Moldus seront acceptés au sein de ma maison. C'est le moins que je puisse faire après ce qui est arrivé.

* * *

Quant à Godric...Je lui pardonnerai aussi. Je comprends ses doutes même si c'est très douloureux. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de rancunier, qui n'oublie jamais mais comme le dit toujours Rowena, il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Et malgré tout, il reste mon plus vieil ami.

* * *

*Les blaireaux sont des animaux féroces et ils le sont d'autant plus qu'ils sont acculés.

**J'ai toujours trouvé très triste que la descendance d'un des plus grands sorciers de son temps finisse par une bande de consanguins débiles ou fous ou les deux.

J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plus.


End file.
